


Lucky You’re Here

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Gavin wakes from a violent nightmare, something he is woefully accustomed to. What he is still trying to navigate is having someone there when he wakes up.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Lucky You’re Here

Cold. That’s the first thing that he notices. He’s frozen to the bone, joints stiff and painfully numb. He has to run—has to get away. Away? Yes, he has to get away. Legs heavy and stuck in invisible sand. How can he run? He struggles, pulling at his legs with disjointed fingers. Dammit, just work already! Finally—he runs, chest heaving with every breath. Blood? Everywhere. Red. _Blue_. Shimmering past him in violent streaks against stark white walls. Nothingness—he tries to yell. Throat clenching around nothing but a breath. Someone—please. Someone please—

_Help—_

Gavin comes to coughing on nothing, pressing a hand to his chest and rolling to his side. He leans up on an elbow, coughing down towards the floor. His hand digs into his worn black cotton hoodie, nails biting into his skin through the fabric. Strong hands press to his back, one to rub and the other to gently grip his shoulder. “Gavin? Gavin—talk to me, please.” The voice— _Nines_ —permeates the barrier of his horror. Gavin takes a wet gasp and presses his forehead against the his forearm, both of which were grossly sticky from sweat. He feels a steady hand come up to thread through the back of his hair, and he has enough of a mind to be embarrassed by how disgustingly wet his hair felt. He hadn’t had a nightmare in while, and he knew part of that was from the android and him sharing a living space.

Heaving a breath, Gavin slowly pushes himself up to an shaky sitting position with his legs swung over the side of the bed. He leans forward, face in his hands and elbows pressed against his knees. He laces his fingers together and presses his fists into his mouth, feeling his teeth against the skin. He breaths harsh and sharp through his nose, trying desperately to stop shaking. His legs fidget, knees knocking together and bare feet fidget against the soft blue carpet. He vaguely feels the bed dip and move behind him, and then a soft weight envelops him. Prying an eye open, he’s vaguely aware of a blanket being draped and tucked around his shoulders. It was a steely baby blue, same color of Nine’s eyes. He would never admit to that being the soul reason why he felt compelled to buy the unbelievably soft item. It felt like mink and cashmere had a baby. His breath hitches and shakes as he brings a hand to fist into the blanket, pulling it impossibly closer to his shaking form.

Nines presses close to Gavin’s back, rubbing soothing circles with his hands against tense muscles. This was not his first rodeo with one of Gavin’s nightmares, but this one seemed to be particularly difficult to shake. He places both hands on Gavin’s shoulders and rubs with some pressure, and Gavin finds a slight comfort in the feeling. Nines presses featherlight kisses to the back of Gavin’s head and neck, and then settles his forehead against Gavin’s temple. Nines wraps an arm around the detective, who stiffly leans into him ever so slightly. Nines is faintly worried about Gavin hurting himself with how tense and shaken his form is. With one hand hooked around Gavin’s shoulder, the other splays gently across the other man’s chest; directly over his rapidly beating heart.

“I-I’m sorry, Nines-“ Gavin hiccups, breath catching and stuttering in his chest.

“Shh, do not apologize.” Nines hushes against the warm-clammy skin of Gavin’s forehead. He noses past sweat-slicked curls to press gentle kisses there.

“Y-shouldn’t have to d-deal with—with—w-with all of this.” A heartbreakingly tiny sob escapes the cage of Gavin’s chest. “Should have someone n-normal.” A proverbial lump forms in Nine’s throat. He hates how deprecating his partner could be. He finds himself to be so low, so torn from the harshness of his past actions. Even as he makes amends, even as others around him see how hard he is trying, it never seems to be enough in his own eyes. The android shuffles closer, thigh knocking against Gavin’s. He hugs him closer, rubbing what he hopes are soothing circles into Gavin’s chest.

“You are more then enough, Gavin. You are everything that I could ever possibly want and desire.” Nines speaks, artificial tongue heavy with emotion. He kisses Gavin’s temple once more when the detective lets out another aborted sob.

“Whoever p-programmed you f-fu-fucked up.” Gavin sniffs, but presses his cheek into Nine’s shoulder. Nines couldn’t help the faint smile that tugs at his lips. A little joke was so much better then what was currently transpiring. “I-I’m sorry, Nines.” He mutters brokenly against the Android’s collarbone through his black sleep shirt. “I’m so fucking sorry.” Nines shakes his head, eyes filling with a weighted sorrow as he looks down at the shivering man in his arms. Nines draws an idea, shifting a little as to gain Gavin’s attention.

“Here—lie back with me. Let me hold you.” Nines offers softly, gently starting to pull away from Gavin. The detective gives an involuntary whine at the loss of contact, but he follows the android’s movements as he quickly maneuvers the pillows to the corner where the bed connects to the wall. Nines then leans forwards and takes Gavin’s hand, and the man is just too bone tired to fight being handled. Nines slides him towards him, picking him up so that he was cradled in his lap, back smushed against a pillow behind him. Nines brings his hand to Gavin’s head, threading his fingers through damp curls. Gavin gives a shaky sigh and drops his head to Nine’s strong chest with a shaky sigh. He crosses his arms, tucking them under the sleeves of the hoodie that he had chosen to sleep in. Settling in, he curls his legs up, knees knocking momentarily into Nine’s ribs before shuffling into a comfortable position. Nines threads the fingers of the hand below Gavin through the hair at the back of his skull, while the other rubs soothing circles against Gavin’s sternum. A fraction of a movement, he feels Gavin’s body start to uncoil. “Would you like to talk about it?” Nines prompts softly. Gavin sniffles and shuffles a little closer to the android.

“I—I don’t…there was just a lot of blood. And white walls. Being closed in n’stuff…I couldn’t…there was no way to escape…” Gavin shudders as he recalls the nightmare. “Dead android parts, too. Mixing in with the blood.” Gavin hiccups. “Goddammit…I hate when we get an a-android case. Always….It always….”

“You are doing so well.” Nines praises gently, thumb rubbing gently over Gavin’s heart.

“They always look like you. Fuckin’ b-blue blood and white sk-skin. All ripped to shit.” Gavin’s breath hitches, strangling him in an impassible emotional weight. Nines understood. He felt the same way whenever they would get a human-murder case. Each time, it crosses his mind how that could be his partner. His love. His _life._ How if he was not always on alert, always paying attention while on pursuit of a dangerous criminal, he could…Gavin could—

Nines shakes the thought from his mind. This was about Gavin, not him. The android scoops Gavin closer to his chest, nuzzling his face into his soft hair. He feels a vibration against his chest—a chuckle. “Humans need t’breathe.” Nines pulls back just a little and smiles down at his partner. He takes in the sight of him, eyes tear-swollen and red. His nose is in a similar state, and Nines hates himself just a little for finding the discoloration adorable. Nines brings the hand from his chest to Gavin’s cheek, thumbing away faint tear tracks. Nines catches the unmistakeable shift in Gavin’s eyes. The shift is both self-loathing and self-deprecating. “I…really am sorry, Nines. I-I don’t…mm…” Gavin trails off, brow furrowing in thought. “It’s still…a lot. You. You’re so much. So much better then me. So—but you—you take care of me. I’m not—it’s not something I’m really…used to.” Gavin’s face presses into Nine’s chest as he speaks, unable to keep eye contact with the android. Nines tips his head a little, the faintest smile tugs at his lips as he rubs his thumb across Gavin’s stubbly cheek.

“And why is that, do you think?” Nines asks, humming in thought. He feels heat bloom under his hand.

“Cause you’re an idi—h-hey!” Gavin snorts as Nines wriggles his fingers into his neck. Goddammit, he should have never let the android find out his weak spots. A full on belly laugh jolts from him when Nine’s other hand teases at his side.

“Why, my dear?” Nine’s voice oozes pride and tease.

“B-Because you love me!” Gavin barks out with a laugh. Gavin tries to push away from Nine’s grip, but the practical War Machine has too solid of a hold. “Because you love me! Because you p-put up with me being an asshole! Now quit it!” Gavin snorts and laughs, and if it isn’t the most beautiful sound Nines gets to hear. He loves his laugh, and each time he hears it the android records it to memory. The android gives mercy on his human, favoring instead to wrap him up in his arms.

“Yes, I very much do love you. I love you with every wire and fiber of my makeup. Even when you snore and drool all over me when you sleep.” Nines comments, grinning widely when Gavin flushes and swats at his chest.

“Yeah well, we can’t all look like fuckin’ Adonis when we sleep, you weird Terminator.” But Gavin is smiling, and ra9 if that isn’t the best sight in the world. Nines brings a hand up to card through Gavin’s hair.

“Would you like to try sleeping again? I’ll even allow you to sleep in until your heart is content.” Nines offers with a warm smile, and he feels Gavin practically melt under his touch.

“You’re too fuckin’ good to me…” Gavin mumbles. His brow furrows a bit, making Nine’s own furrow in confusion. “You—uh…you can—that is…” Gavin huffs in frustration. “Dammit, I wish I was an android. Then you’d just have to do your fuckin’—you know—interface fuckin’ thing.” Nines can’t help but chuckle at that. Gavin then pulls the blanket around his shoulders and nestles his face against Nine’s chest. Nines studies him, taking in the angle of his body and the light fist that Gavin his on his shirt; keeping him close. Keeping him there. Nines smiles.

“I will not leave your side.” Nines murmurs against Gavin’s hair, full of conviction and love that stretches far past the current situation.

Gavin sleeps well into the night and morning, and Nines keeps to his word in allowing Gavin to stay in bed for as long as he wants. Even if it meant the detective making Nines cuddle with him well past noon.


End file.
